The Tallest ACTUALLY Want Earth!?
by Aubreychu
Summary: Tess is an Irken invader who desides to side with Dib against Zim so she can conquer the Earth.


Boo hoo I don't own Zim but I do own Tess!!! MINE! Ok this ish my first fic so please bare with me. I hope you'll all like it. Please read and review, I'm open to suggestions! ^_^

It was just another normal day at skool of Dib or so he thought. He got up and went through his morning ritual, got dressed, geled his hair, and put on his trench coat. He is now a Junior in Hi-Skool. As he walked down the stairs thinking, "I bet Gaz eat the rest of the cereal..." When he got to the kitchen he saw Gaz. "I ate the last of the cereal." She said to him now playing her Game Slave. "Great." he replied as he walked out the door for skool. As he entered the last bell rang. "Even better" he thought as her ran through the halls to get to class. When he made it to the classroom instead of opening the door he ran right into it. "Your late Dib! Take your seat!" Ms. Doom said. "Yes Ms. Doom. " Dib replied as he sat down. "Now class, we have a new student who will be joining us for the rest of this miserable year. Her name is Tess." A girl with purple hair that was pulled back in two pigtails, baggy jeans, and a green T-shirt that was made for a boy skateboarder. "Take your seat Tess" Ms. Doom says. "Now we will learn about the Sonic Boom." Tess leans over by Dib "That Zim kid is an Irken." She says quietly. "Yea I know that." Dib replies. "NO TALKING" Ms. Doom says out loud to Dib and Tess. They both nod there heads.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

(It's just a scene change.)

The bell had finally rung ending the horrible day. Dib walks to his locker and puts the books he needs in his bag. As he closes his locker he sees Tess. "Hello!" She smiles at him. "H-hello" He say a little surprised a little nervous that she was so cheerful after that day in class. She giggles a bit then whispers into his ear, "You're just the person I've been looking for.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Well I finished that chapter. Yea it was a bit short but I thought that would be a great place to end it. Perfect cliff hanger. Well I should be putting up the next chapter soon! 

MWHAHAHAHAHA hack hack HAHAHAHA!!!

Boo hoo I don't own Zim but I do own Tess!!! MINE! Ok this ish my first fic so please bare with me. I hope you'll all like it. Please read and review, I'm open to suggestions! ^_^

It was just another normal day at skool of Dib or so he thought. He got up and went through his morning ritual, got dressed, geled his hair, and put on his trench coat. He is now a Junior in Hi-Skool. As he walked down the stairs thinking, "I bet Gaz eat the rest of the cereal..." When he got to the kitchen he saw Gaz. "I ate the last of the cereal." She said to him now playing her Game Slave. "Great." he replied as he walked out the door for skool. As he entered the last bell rang. "Even better" he thought as her ran through the halls to get to class. When he made it to the classroom instead of opening the door he ran right into it. "Your late Dib! Take your seat!" Ms. Doom said. "Yes Ms. Doom. " Dib replied as he sat down. "Now class, we have a new student who will be joining us for the rest of this miserable year. Her name is Tess." A girl with purple hair that was pulled back in two pigtails, baggy jeans, and a green T-shirt that was made for a boy skateboarder. "Take your seat Tess" Ms. Doom says. "Now we will learn about the Sonic Boom." Tess leans over by Dib "That Zim kid is an Irken." She says quietly. "Yea I know that." Dib replies. "NO TALKING" Ms. Doom says out loud to Dib and Tess. They both nod there heads.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

(It's just a scene change.)

The bell had finally rung ending the horrible day. Dib walks to his locker and puts the books he needs in his bag. As he closes his locker he sees Tess. "Hello!" She smiles at him. "H-hello" He say a little surprised a little nervous that she was so cheerful after that day in class. She giggles a bit then whispers into his ear, "You're just the person I've been looking for.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Well I finished that chapter. Yea it was a bit short but I thought that would be a great place to end it. Perfect cliff hanger. Well I should be putting up the next chapter soon! 

MWHAHAHAHAHA hack hack HAHAHAHA!!!


End file.
